


闲的诱惑4

by alandi



Category: all闲 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 泥塑。非常雷小妈文学。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	闲的诱惑4

距离上一次燕小乙和范闲做爱已经有一年多了，那一次范闲肚子里的孩子八个多月了，燕小乙那次用手指，把范闲玩的脱了力，生育后的一年多，范闲不是没想过主动去找燕小乙，但他又觉得丢份，更何况医生曾经同他说过生完之后最好别做，一年多的时间磨的范闲性欲更盛，但他却总不能拉下面子去和燕小乙请求。

范闲刚刚喂过孩子奶，换尿片什么的都是保姆做，他缩在和燕小乙的卧室里自渎，手里还捏着燕小乙的一件衣服，他知道这样看上去很变态，但他实在没法忍耐，范闲的手指在体内抽动，但他仍觉得不够快还仍不够大不够深，范闲翻过身背对着门，他叼着衣角，乳尖在被子上不断磨蹭着，穴口吞下范闲手指又带出大片水渍，门轻轻开了，燕小乙的儿子燕慎独站在门口静静看着他的继母在自渎，这年轻的青年年岁也不大，但却被他的父亲调教成了个十成十的骚货，那青年眼尾泛红，明显是厌弃他自己这般的行为又难耐的在抚慰着他自己，燕慎独走进他父亲卧室，然后关门上锁，而沉溺自渎的范闲没注意到，直到那高大少年笼罩住范闲，手握住他性器开始撸动抚慰范闲时，他才发现。

范闲慌张想要后退，却被禁锢在这方寸之间，他的身子被完全笼罩动弹不得，双腿大张着暴露在燕慎独的面前，刚刚自慰过湿答答的穴还微张着，一年多没做过的范闲敏感的很，少年勃起性器抵着他女穴穴口浅浅顶弄，两人都赤裸着，而长发青年被少年压着，又被用手指捏着乳房揉弄，范闲咬紧唇等着少年完全插入他体内，而燕慎独一声不吭的只是在范闲穴口抵着浅浅挺动，范闲红着眼睛抖，又被揉着臀肉，他后背被燕慎独啃咬留下些许印记，似乎是有些受不了了，他开口。

“小妈，你想不想要？你要的话…就求求我，我高兴了，就操你。”

范闲沉默着趴伏着，犹豫好半晌才怯声开口。

“……求你。”

“妈，你在求谁啊？我不知道诶。”

少年炙热性器顶着青年的穴口仿佛随时要完全操入内里，青年趴在床上勉强承受着少年的挑逗，他头发散乱着又哭喘，最终少年还是满意的听见他小妈的声音。

“儿子、慎独…妈妈很难受…想要儿子的肉棒……”

青年屈辱的趴在床上，少年这才满意，一鼓作气直接闯进青年体内，范闲的穴紧紧缠绞少年性器，许久没做过爱的身子敏感至极，哭叫着挣扎颤抖着想要对方动作，燕慎独直起上身卡着范闲腰身又狠又深的重重操弄着范闲，大概是真的饥渴，范闲双眼涣散趴伏着颤抖，雌穴内里喷出大股淫水在燕慎独性器上，而少年只是笑，俯下身去用手揉捻着范闲胸口乳尖，刚刚范闲自称妈妈的声音让他激动不已，那种示弱的感觉——范闲可是八品高手，却在他这少年人身下屈服承欢，燕慎独的速度愈发的快，射入了第一次。

少年将范闲翻过身抱起，再次将还未软下的性器插入范闲体内，他顶着范闲凑到屋内的那面大镜子前，那面镜子偶尔是拉开帘子的，但睡觉或者更多时候都会拉上，镜子隔壁的屋子就是燕慎独的房间，范闲被抱着腿起身抵着那面镜子，范闲刚刚高潮过还有些失神，青年被抵着镜子又被抱着操，他雌穴被少年狠狠顶弄的爽了，又有些神志不清的去抚摸镜中他自己的唇瓣，燕慎独看着他的小妈，看他被操的恍惚居然去亲吻镜中他自己的幻象，燕慎独咬着范闲的耳垂将范闲的腿放下让他自己勉强站立，范闲努力踮着脚尖夹紧燕慎独的性器，少年抬手贴着镜面，手与镜像却完全贴合，而范闲还未发现，燕慎独头一回如此完整的吃到他的小妈，有狠狠顶弄几下，少年精力虽然旺盛但终究没法一直做，他把范闲绑成趴跪模样，又将他双手反绑然后拿出个炮机绑上了震动棒打开抵着范闲雌穴，又笑着开了炮机最高档，登时的就听见范闲挣扎尖叫的抽泣，卧室门外传来三声敲门声，然后门被钥匙打开，燕小乙站在门口，燕慎独挑衅的挑了挑眉。

“爸，你回来了？妈已经被我玩过一遍了，接下来……就交给你咯。”


End file.
